


owe you one

by kickinmyfeelings



Series: klance positivity week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, keith as annabeth chase, lance as percy jackson, me as a mess, some percy jackson characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinmyfeelings/pseuds/kickinmyfeelings
Summary: “You’re cute when you’re worried… Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.” he muttered. Lance cupped his cheek, making Keith’s eyes flutter closed.“And you’re not going to die while I owe you one, you hear me?” Keith hummed in response, opening his eyes again. “Why did you take that knife, Keith?”“You would have done the same for me, Lance.”





	owe you one

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembered that scene in Last Olympian where Percy is talking with Annabeth after she took a knife for him and I just couldn't stop myself for writing this as the first prompt, so it's a Percy Jackson AU and a Near Death Experience trope... my favourite things in the world

Lance was running.

 

It wasn’t something out of the ordinary for him. Being a demigod made running the most normal thing in his strange life. But running up the stairs because the lift broke down five floors ago? His lungs felt on fire, and his legs seemed to be desperate to give up and let him fall.

 

 _Keith._ He had to run. He had to see how Keith was. What had happened after Blackjack took him away. Will Solace, Apollo’s Cabin best medic, was right beside him, wearing a deep frown on his face. Lance couldn’t hear what he was saying, his mind still caught up in what had happened over at Williamsburg Bridge.

 

_They were fighting shoulder to shoulder, the way it had always been. He had felt a chill down his spine. Keith cried out in pain. He was falling until Lance caught him, screaming his name. Keith looked at him with wide eyes full of pain. Lance had screamed for soldiers to get back, his body overcomed with full on rage. Keith’s head lulled to Lance’s head, his clutch on his arm getting weaker. Kaltenecker was quick to fly in the middle of the battlefield and catch Keith to get him to safety. Cronos’ voice, laughing at him, saying Keith was going to die..._

 

“Lance!” Jake Mason appeared out of nowhere when he opened the door, followed by at least ten demigods. “Keith’s in the terrace, but we need your h…”

 

“Later, Jake!” Lance all but shouted, sprinting towards the door where Keith was.

 

He lay on a lounge chair, face pale and sweating, shivering even though he was covered in blankets from head to toe. Lance pushed through the crowd of worried demigods, getting a clear path to Keith.

 

Will didn’t waste time and unwrapped Keith’s bandages to examine the wound. Lance felt like he was going to faint, but instead fell on his knees next to Keith. The wound was deep, and the skin around it looked green, even though the bleeding had stopped.

 

“ _Keith…_ ” Lance whispered, feeling dizzy, but turning to face him.

 

“Poison on the dagger…” he mumbled in response, sighing, and turning his eyes to Lance’s. “Pretty stupid of me, huh?” Lance would have laughed if he didn’t feel like the world was ending right in front of him.

 

Lance managed to hold his hand before Will started cleaning the wound with nectar. Keith tried to stay still, but was definitely trying to break Lance’s fingers while groaning. Will sang quietly under his breath, an hymn to Apollo, and then stood up straighter, sighing.

 

“You’re lucky as always, Keith, the poison didn’t have time to get to your heart. You’ll need to rest for a while, and I’ll get someone to go get you mortal medicine.” his expression softened. “You’ll be up and running straight into danger in no time!”

 

Keith mumbled a soft ‘thanks’, and then Will was shushing everybody back inside. Jake Mason put a hand in Lance’s shoulder. “We have everything under control, I have my brothers looking into Keith’s shield, it seems to be pretty calm for now.”

 

“Thanks, man.” Lance said, and Jake smiled at them before leaving too.

 

And they were alone.

 

Lance turned back to Keith, putting a hand on his forehead. He was still burning and shivering, a bit less than before, but Lance still pursed his lips. Keith smiled softly, the kind of smile they both knew only Lance was allowed to see.

 

“You’re cute when you’re worried… Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.” he muttered. Lance cupped his cheek, making Keith’s eyes flutter closed.

 

“And you’re not going to die while I owe you one, you hear me?” Keith hummed in response, opening his eyes again. “Why did you take that knife, Keith?”

 

“You would have done the same for me, Lance.”

 

It was true, they both knew it, there was no way around it. Maybe years ago, Lance would have gasped theatrically at the suggestion of him caring that much about Keith. But they were older, they had been through too much together, more than Lance would have ever wanted to go through.

 

“How did you know?” Lance whispered, and Keith frowned.

 

“Know what?”

 

Lance should have hesitated. It was the kind of secret he should have kept for himself, tucked away forever. It was the difference between life or death… But then he looked at Keith’s eyes…

 

 _Keith,_ who had never trusted anyone besides Allura and Lotor, but trusted him for years in every bad idea he ever had.

 

 _Keith,_  who was the first demigod Lance ever met, the first he ever went on a quest with.

 

 _Keith,_  who had the same white streak on his hair as him, product of having the literal weight of the world on their shoulders.

 

 _Keith,_ who had kissed him and looked at him with the same intensity of that volcano Lance had exploded.

 

“My Achilles’ spot… If you hadn’t taken that knife, I would have died.”

 

Keith looked taken aback, and blushed before speaking. “I don’t know, Lance, I just… _felt_ you were in danger… W-where is the spot?”

 

“The small of my back.”

 

He lifted his hand, nearing the point Lance had said. “Here?” He touched his back, and Lance felt like he had been electrocuted, like all the lights in his body had lit up, even if Keith was as tender as he could be.

 

When Keith’s hand left his back, Lance caught it in his, holding it softly. “You saved my life, Keith, thank you.”

 

 _I love you._ “So you owe me, huh? What’s new?” Keith smiled, and Lance copied him. _I love you._

 

“Keith… I…” he wanted to say it. Gods, he wanted so hard to just fucking say it.

 

“I know.” Keith whispered, and then kissed Lance’s knuckles, not letting go of his hand.

 

Maybe if Keith had done that yesterday, Lance would have choked and gone red all over, but now he just looked at his hand while smiling sheepishly. “I don’t know what I would have done if you… for me… I…” he couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted to say. But Keith, smart and quick Keith, hummed.

 

“It would have taken more than a poisoned dagger to get me to stop looking after the dumb stuff you do.” Lance laughed shakily, making Keith’s eyes crinkle. “You know I’m right.”

 

”You always are.”

 

”Wow, did I actually die? Or are you just admitting that after five years? What’s next? You telling me I’m a way better swordsman?” Keith smirked, but his eyes remained soft, like he didn’t really mean to be a little shit.

 

“Don’t push your luck, Keef!” Lance laughed one last time.

 

They stared at the sun setting. It was calm. Too calm. Lance would have felt his skin crawl if it wasn’t for the reassuring circles Keith’s thumb was drawing across his hand. His touch felt electrifying, the same way his eyes felt the first day he had seen them. It was amazing how Keith had managed to fill every corner of his mind and his heart, like it was the place he belonged in. 

 

And now Lance was looking at him again. And Keith turned to look right back. 

 

His eyes had always betrayed him. Keith could hold a frown or a poker face for as long as he wanted, but Lance always saw through his eyes. They were sparkling like that time they were asking him to be careful before actually making a volcano explode, and Lance understood that he didn’t need words to express what he felt. Keith was a fire, and he had always burned Lance. 

 

_I love you._

 

“Keith... I want to tell you... I...” he was stumbling. It felt like he had never talked before in his entire life. 

 

“Shhh.” Keith was quick to shush him, giving a glance at their intertwined hands before he was already back at looking at Lance like there was nobody but _him_. “Don’t say it yet, Lance... Please...” his voice broke down. “Say it when all of this is finished and we’re back home.” 

 

_Home._

 

He had to get back. He had to finish off Cronos and get the Camp back on his feet. Keith knew they were coming back, and he _was_ always right. 

 

Lance smiled. This time, he was the one to take Keith’s hand to his lips and kiss his knuckles. “Okay.” He didn't have to turn back to know someone was getting close, probably to bring bad news. He quickly got on his feet, still not letting Keith’s hand go. “I owe you, then.” 

 

_I love you._


End file.
